El amor es ceder, el amor es arrastrarse
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: La orgullosa, fastuosa y pomposa Fleur se ha convertido en la acosadora de Bill, y ni siquiera sabe cómo ha ocurrido. Bill no desaprovechará la oportunidad y comprobará el amor de Fleur mediante cinco pruebas ¿Quién caerá primero? Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling.


_**Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.**_

* * *

"Ya te lo he dicho, Fleur. Olvídame. Ya me parece suficientemente patético que te hayas puesto a trabajar aquí solo para verme, así que no te pongas más en ridículo."

"¡Nunca!"

Bill Weasley resopló con vehemencia, separándose unos centímetros de la pedante rubia. La rubia en cuestión golpeó la mesa con los puños, mostrando su bien conocido mal carácter. El chico ni se inmutó.

Fleur Delacour se sentía humillada hasta límites insospechados. Nunca había sido denegada, y menos de esa forma tan descortés. Sus anteriores novios se habían desvivido por darle todo lo que ella les pedía, y aun así sus atenciones no habían sido suficientes como para que esos breves romances durasen más de un mes.

Tales novios (más bien criados) no habían tenido nunca las agallas necesarias como para plantarle cara, y eso la aburría enormemente. En cambio, allí estaba Bill, inmune a sus encantos, y por algún motivo la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Dónde se había visto que Fleur, la orgullosa y despampanante Fleur, se rindiera por un hombre que la ignoraba?

Que bochorno.

Bill, en cambio, no se sentía completamente inmune a los poderes de la medio Veela. Su entrepierna al menos no se sentía inmune. Había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado de la compañía de cualquier mujer y de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberse enamorado de ninguna. Fleur se le ofrecía abierta y descaradamente, pero no era suficiente.

Una niña tonta con un bonito rostro no era atractiva para el mayor de los Weasley.

Pero entonces su faceta traviesa, la faceta que cubría siempre a Fred y George en sus fechorías, la faceta idiota que le llevaba a enfrentar dos mesas a muerte, se despertó. La idea de tener a Fleur a su merced se hizo de pronto mucho más… divertida.

La idea era la siguiente.

"Tengo una propuesta para ti, entonces. Te pondré unas cuantas pruebas que deberás pasar si eres digna de tomar en consideración como novia. Si las pasas todas, te convierto en mi esposa."

A Fleur le dio mala espina desde el primer momento, porque si Bill estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su soltería las pruebas no serian nada fáciles. Pero tenia que intentarlo.

"Acepto el trato."

* * *

Fleur Delacour despertó de un descanso ligero y perturbado por la excitación de la primera prueba. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, restregándolos y de paso refregándose todas las cremas que se había aplicado el día anterior como parte de su rutina de belleza.

Si fuera un día normal, Fleur se levantaría enérgicamente y se vestiría con su estiloso chándal para ir a correr por el vecindario, pues ese físico envidiable no se mantenía por él solo. A continuación, llegaría a casa, tomaría una larga y relajante ducha y tras eso se pondría a cocinar un fastuoso desayuno para una. Cuando hubiera terminado y escogido el modelito perfecto, saldría de su casa puntual como un reloj para llegar a su trabajo en Gringotts.

No obstante, en ese sábado lluvioso y mustio tan típico de Gran Bretaña decidió que salir a correr con paraguas no le apetecía para nada. Consumida por los nervios, salió de su cama a tropezones y de la misma forma se dirigió a la ducha, esquivando pobremente todos los muebles que configuraban su diminuto y provisional apartamento.

Mientras el agua gélida borraba todo rastro de sueño, Fleur se lavaba los dientes y pensaba en lo que había pensado toda la noche ¿en que consistiría la siguiente prueba? ¿Pondría a prueba sus conocimientos mágicos? Si así era, no había de qué preocuparse. Fleur se jactaba de tener unos conocimientos mágicos elevados, y mucho más elevados de los que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts pudiera imaginar. Si en cambio, la prueba era física, tendría que preocuparse un poco más. Se podría decir que Fleur era una chica… un pelo des-coordinada. Pero eso, claro está, solo la había puesto en evidencia en breves y muy ocasionales ocasiones.

¿Y para qué necesitaba Bill saber qué físico tenía, al fin y al cabo? Probablemente solo iba a probar sus conocimientos de ama de casa y de esposa. Cocinar era uno de sus fuertes, gracias a Merlín.

Cuando salió de la ducha en su sedoso y rosado albornoz, las pantuflas de borrego con conejitos acolchados en las puntas y con el turbante en la cabeza tuvo la ligera tentación de volverse a dormir, pero la excitación y la autodisciplina le obligaron a sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. En vez de eso se dedicó a buscar el conjunto adecuado para la ocasión.

Tras al menos veinte minutos en los que desordenó el armario entero, finalmente se decidió por prendas cómodas pero a la vez provocativas. Una blusa de tirantes, ajustada por el escote pero plisada por la cintura, con un estampado floral de lo más favorecedor, conjugada con unos pantalones cortos oscuros con unas medias blancas debajo. Al fin y al cabo estaba en Londres. Para no morirse de frío, escogió un abrigo largo hasta los muslos.

Acabada la elección se fue al baño que estaba exactamente a un metro del dormitorio (y del comedor-sala de estar, y del recibidor, y de la cocina…) para secarse el pelo y ondularlo de forma que pareciera natural, por mucho que le llevara unos veinte minutos más de trabajo. El esfuerzo mereció la pena, y sus cabellos quedaron tan fantásticos que podría ir a una boda y no desentonar. Desgraciadamente no había contado que quizás el pelo le estorbaría con las pruebas, así que muy a su pesar se lo tuvo que trenzar, eso sí, muy pulcramente.

Tras eso se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un buen desayuno, pues ya que tenía sueño al menos tendría que recibir energía por otro lado. Para darse ánimos se "regaló" su desayuno favorito: fresas con azúcar y nata acompañadas con un gran tazón de café con leche.

Mientras comía se puso a leer el periódico que había recogido por el camino. La primera noticia era tan irrelevante que no pasó del titular, y en vez de eso se dedicó a resolver los rompecabezas de la contraportada. Mentalmente se regocijó porque los rompecabezas del diario francés al que estaba su familia inscrita eran mucho más complicados.

Acabados los rompecabezas se dio cuenta de que no tenía ya tiempo así que se calzó sus maravillosos tacones, agarró la varita y se apareció sin dudarlo.

* * *

Cuando llegó se esperaba encontrar a Bill allí, ya que era muy meticuloso con la puntualidad. No obstante se encontró sola, algo que la extrañó y enfureció al mismo tiempo ¿Todo había sido una broma?

Siete minutos más tarde llegó Bill Weasley despeinado, desaliñado más de lo normal y con una cara de amargado que lo dejaba casi irreconocible. En el pie izquierdo tenía pegado un trozo de papel de váter, lo que le daba un aspecto cómico.

Fleur no se rió por respeto, y por no empeorar las cosas más que nada.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó la rubia con extrema cautela.

"Odio mi familia. Mi madre no me ha lavado la ropa, mis hermanos Fred y George me han gastado una broma y mi otro hermano Percy me ha sermoneado ¡A mi! ¡Que tengo seis años más que él!"

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Cosas sin sentido."

En realidad Percy lo estaba sermoneando, y con razón, sobre sus intenciones de reírse de Fleur.

"¿Y dices que vives con tu madre?"

"Vivo en Egipto. Solo estoy de visita, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eres mi acosadora."

Fleur intentó no ofenderse demasiado y callarse sus pensamientos por una vez, así que en vez de eso se arregló la trenza y dijo.

"Todo el mundo tiene sus hobbies."

Bill sonrió ante tal respuesta pero se puso serio enseguida. Al fin y al cabo no le quería dar esperanzas a la chica.

"Bueno, vayámonos."

"Deberías quitarte eso del pie." Comentó Fleur, un poco más confiada.

El joven se miró el pie intrigado y puso una de las caras más grotescas que la chica hubiera jamás visto. Con un conjuro que Fleur no llegó a escuchar el papel salió disparado a la papelera más cercana.

"Tener hermanos para esto."

Tras unas cuantas risas por parte ella, Bill la cogió del brazo confiado y se aparecieron.

El lugar que había escogido Bill era el mismo en donde sus hermanos y su padre habían usado el traslador para llegar al mundial de Quidditch, la cima de Soatshead Hill.

Soatshead Hill no era más que una colina de paisaje árido, aunque con buenas vistas. Fleur se quedó extrañada unos instantes, pues esperaba encontrarse en un lugar más… casero. ¿Cómo iba a demostrar allí que era una buena esposa?

Bill rebuscó en el bolsillo de su maltrecha cazadora y sacó un huevo blanco de gallina, entonces cogió la varita y le dio un golpecito, haciendo que el huevo creciera hasta transformarse en una gallina.

La gallina en cuestión salió escopeteada, corriendo colina abajo. Afortunadamente para Fleur, Bill hizo aparecer varias vallas alrededor de la colina creando un recinto circular. La gallina volvió a aparecer en el medio de éste, indignada por su reclusión.

"La prueba es sencilla. Has de coger la gallina sin magia, solo has de correr tras ella. Si utilizas magia o te rindes estás eliminada y por lo tanto no podrás ser mi esposa."

Bill se regocijó en ver el tic ocular que había revelado Fleur en vistas de lo que tenía que hacer.

"Acepto el reto."

"De acuerdo, venga, ¡so vaga!" Dicho esto Bill le dio un golpecito a la gallina que se había quedado parada y ésta salió corriendo.

Fleur salió corriendo, tacones incluidos, a la caza de la gallina. Tras unos cuantos brincos quiso quitarse los tacones pero Bill no se lo permitió.

La risa por la humillación de Fleur le duró al Weasley por lo menos diez minutos, quizás quince. Pasado éste tiempo el joven empezó a sentir lástima por la pobre muchacha, que se esforzaba en vano por agarrar la gallina. Se había caído varias veces, se había roto las medias y se había arañado las rodillas en el intento. Al menos gozaba de una determinación admirable.

Tras veinte minutos de correr detrás de la gallina, Fleur se desesperó hasta tal punto que no pudo evitar conjurar a la gallina con un perfecto _petrificus totalus. _El sujeto cayó redondo, siendo incapaz de mover algo más que los glóbulos oculares.

Bill miró con cierta pena como la chica cogía la gallina, completamente decepcionada y arrepentida de haberla paralizado, y se dirigía a su posición. Hacia pucheros. PUCHEROS. Se le partió el corazón un poquito.

"Venga Fleur, no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto…"

"Claggo que sí, ¡he peggdido! ¡Todo ha estado en vagno! ¡Todo el esfueggfo para nagda!"

La gallina cayó de las manos de Fleur, que temblaban. Estaba completamente desconsolada, y Bill no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

"Te… Te doy una segunda oportunidad, venga. Todavía quedan más pruebas. Ahora deja de hacer pucheros. Vamos a tomar algo"

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la primera prueba, y Bill estaba impaciente por probar de nuevo a la francesa. Su compañía le estaba resultando más agradable de lo que quería, pero aún así no iba a renunciar a la soltería con tanta facilidad. Tras una dura jornada de trabajo en el banco, donde ambos habían tenido que lidiar con los astutos pero malhumorados goblins, salieron al callejón Diagón para aparecerse en el lugar de la prueba.

Fleur no sabía que esperar en absoluto ¡Podían acabar en cualquier parte! En unas mazmorras encantadas, en unas catacumbas egipcias, en el polo norte (para probar su capacidad como cazadora de pingüinos)… no obstante, y contra todo pronóstico, se aparecieron en un parque.

Después de admirar un poco el parque (no era muy grande, de hecho era bastante pequeño y estaba bastante apartado de cualquier parte), Bill se aclaró la garganta y habló majestuosamente.

"¡Segunda prueba! Como ves, nos hemos trasladado a éste maravilloso estanque de un parque muggle, por lo que es seguro que no harás ninguna clase de magia."

Ante este comentario, Fleur no pudo hacer nada más que girarle la cara afectadamente murmurando algo sobre la caballerosidad en los hombres de hoy en día. Bill continuó, todavía más divertido.

"Tu misión es la siguiente. Te sumerges en el estanque…"

"¿QUÉ? ¡Estagás de bgoma, Weasley! ¡Hace fgío! ¡Esta gopa es cagga!"

"Déjeme terminar, señorita." Dijo Bill, empezando a disfrutar de su sufrimiento. "Te sumergirás en el estanque y me cogerás las hierbas que figuran en ésta lista." Le ofreció una lista con siete nombres de hierbas distintas, todas conocidas por Fleur. No obstante rápidamente encontró el problema a la prueba.

"Pero Bill… ¡si en éste estanque no hay tales hiegbas!"

"Oh si, mi culpa." Rápidamente se sacó una bolsa transparente del bolsillo de la cazadora y lanzó su contenido, semillas, al estanque. Con un movimiento de varita estas crecieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable. Fleur estaba segurísima que solo se estaba haciendo el chulo. "Y ahora… aceptas el trato, _mademoiselle_?

"Por supuesto, pero antes me cambiaré de ropa." Contestó la mademoiselle, tajante. Sin ningún tipo de pudor se sacó los pantalones, porque afortunadamente había elegido un conjunto de jersey extra largo y grueso color crema, con unos pantalones marrón oscuro de estampado de serpiente y unas bambas rojas. Bill contempló atónito como la rubia cortaba los pantalones para convertirlos en unos shorts muy… muy shorts. Dejó los restos de las perneras en un rincón muy bien doblados y a continuación se metió en el agua, que afortunadamente solo se llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Bill se quedó embelesado con las desnudas y perfectas piernas de Fleur. Cualquiera diría que pertenecían a las de una corista, en vez de pertenecer a una niñata mimada. Mientras tanto la chica buscaba completamente a tientas las hierbas, arremangándose el jersey que no hacía más que molestar. En más de una ocasión se agachó provocativamente para mostrarle su hermoso trasero a Bill, que no podía apartar la mirada. Fleur tenía la sensación de que Bill no cerraría los ojos ni para estornudar.

Tras una media hora de intensa búsqueda, y uno que otro mordisco por parte de un pez desconocido, Fleur consiguió todas las hierbas de la lista. Salió del agua victoriosa, orgullosa de si misma y de sus conocimientos botánicos. Esto repateó un poco al chico, pero tuvo que reconocer que se lo había pasado bien.

No obstante, las cosas no podían acabar tan bien.

Un vendaval inesperado, de esos que tanto molestaban a Fleur porque la despeinaban, arrojó a Fleur al estanque, cubriéndola de barro a pies a cabeza.

Bill no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras Fleur salía del barrizal completamente indignada, y tan sucia que parecía un troll.

"No es ggacioso, ¡Chevaleresque Bill Weasley!" Esto solo hizo que Bill se riera más fuerte. Tan fuerte que casi se tira al suelo. Cuando Fleur se tocó el pelo y se lo moldeó completamente horrorizada a Bill casi le da un algo.

Después de unos minutos de risa histérica finalmente Bill decidió comportarse como un caballero y sacando su varita con cautela apuntó a Fleur. La chica se quedó muy quieta, momentáneamente convencida de que Bill le iba hacer otra trastada. En vez de eso murmuró _scourgify_ y mágicamente toda la suciedad, incluida la del pelo, desapareció.

"Ggacias, Bill." Dijo Fleur, sonriendo tan cálidamente que al pobre muchacho se le reblandeció el corazón de nuevo.

* * *

La tercera vez en que Bill y Fleur se juntaron, lo hicieron en la madriguera. Los irritantes hermanos de Bill se habían ido a diferentes destinos (para nada coaccionados por Bill) por lo que tenían la casa para ellos. Desgraciadamente no estaban solos.

Molly Weasley observaba la pareja, irritada a más no poder. Ésa chica, Fleur Dela-eso, no les iba a causar más que problemas. Siendo tan guapa era evidentemente una cabeza hueca por definición ¿Qué había visto Bill en ella? Molly quería pensar que su hijo mayor era un hombrecito decente y racional. Ésta chica solo era una fase.

Fleur por su parte detestaba como Molly la miraba, y no quiso callárselo.

"Bill, ¿pogqué tu maman me migga como si fuegga a pgendeg fueggo a la casa?"

"No seas exagerada, mujer ¡Vamos con la tercera prueba! Cocinar bajo presión ¿Supongo que sabes cocinar, mi pequeña Flor?" Preguntó Bill, con sorna.

"Pog supueggsto, mi pequegno Billy Boo" Contestó Fleur, sin quedarse atrás.

Poco a poco la pareja se había ganado la confianza del otro. Sus puestos de trabajo requerían cierta interacción, y gracias a eso se estaban empezando a conocer más y más. Bill se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en la rubia más de lo requerido, y de una forma que no quería pensar.

"Entonces tendrás que cocinar ésta receta, no creo que sea muy complicada. Mientras tanto yo revolotearé por aquí… charlando." Continuó, riéndose en anticipación.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Fleur, segura de sí misma.

"Todos los ingredientes están en la cocina, ¡ahora empecemos!" Dicho esto Bill hizo sonar un silbato.

A Fleur le disgustó ese silbato desde el primer momento en el que lo escuchó, y cuando Bill se propuso tocar la macarena con él se empezó a desesperar.

Tranquilidad. Seriedad. Serenidad. Sí, eso era.

Empezó a buscar los ingredientes por los millares de cajones que la cocina Weasley poseía. Una familia numerosa siempre tenía montones y montones de comida, y eso fascinaba a la francesa, que nunca había vivido en un lugar tan… lleno de excesos.

Mientras tanto Bill seguía tocando su silbato, entonando pobremente un villancico.

La letra en la que la receta estaba escrita era pequeña y confusa, además de que estaba borrosa y manchada por muchas partes. Muy auténtica. Las cantidades requeridas estaban pensadas para un regimiento, y se puso todavía más nerviosa sabedora de que sus jueces serían todos los Weasley.

No obstante, la receta era más o menos sencilla. Una tortilla a la francesa gigante, que irónicamente nunca cocinaba en su casa. Entre los ingredientes figuraban siete clases de queso, jamón dulce y diversos embutidos que olían muy raro.

Cogió los diez huevos y los partió a la vez con un suave movimiento de varita. Vertió las claras y las yemas en un bol grandioso y con un sencillo conjuro se empezaron a remover solas.

"Fleeeeeeeuuuuuuuur… ¿cuanto queda? ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

"Acabo de empezag, no tengo ni idea."

"Jopeeeeeeee…. ¿Y qué vamos a comer?" Preguntó, como si no lo supiera.

"Pies de goblin a la cazuela." Exclamó Fleur, poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

Bill se rió por la ocurrencia, pero no pensaba darle tregua. Rápidamente encantó las paellas, que se fueron volando hacia el comedor. Con la misma rapidez Fleur se giró y paralizó los utensilios, que cayeron al suelo haciendo un estruendo descomunal. Molly apareció por la puerta preguntando a que venía todo ese escándalo, pero Bill encubrió a la chica tan bien como pudo. No obstante Molly no se contentó con ello y se marchó muy malhumorada.

Mientras los huevos se seguían batiendo a cada vez más velocidad, Fleur corrió para agarrar las paellas. En ese tiempo Bill cogió la manteca, la destapó, murmuró _duro_ y la volvió a tapar. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a cantar una canción de Celestina Warbeck, para horror el de Fleur.

Cuando volvió con las paellas tuvo la ligera tentación de golpear a Bill con una de ellas, pero en vez de eso simplemente exclamó _silencio_ y Bill se quedó completamente mudo. Con un poco más de tranquilidad, Fleur dijo con seguridad _finite incantatem_ y con eso detuvo los huevos que estaban prácticamente a punto de nieve. Finalmente se dispuso a untar la paella con la manteca.

Desgraciadamente, esta seguía dura como una piedra. Bill se reía en silencio. Literalmente. Era un poco grotesco.

_Incendio_ fue lo único que respondió Fleur, y unas bonitas llamas salieron de su varita. Cogió el pote de manteca y lo sostuvo a unos palmos de la llama hasta que ésta se derritió de nuevo. Hecho esto las llamas cesaron y usando la varita igualmente untó eficientemente la manteca en la paella.

Bill por su parte alzó su varita apuntando a sus labios, y con un conjuro que no llegó a pronunciar su voz se amplificó como la de un megáfono. Hecho esto empezó a cantar desentonadamente una canción estridente que le puso a Fleur los pelos de punta.

Fleur y Molly debieron tener la misma idea, porque en una maniobra simultánea y coordinada por el mismísimo azar ambas exclamaron de nuevo _silencio_ dejando al chico un poco aturdido. Tras esto Molly fulminó con la mirada a Fleur y se marchó, murmurando "como se atreve a conjurar a mi hijo…"

La cocinera improvisada se sintió realmente mal, pero su orgullo no le permitió explicarse.

Conjuró un fuego azul (muy práctico para cocinar y ciertamente inofensivo) y dejó a la paella levitando encima. Mientras que la paella se calentaba buscó los ingredientes y los dejó todos dispuestos. Bill la contemplaba desde su silla, un poco atontado, y boqueaba como un pez.

Cuando la paella estuvo a punto vertió el contenido del bol mezclado con todos los ingredientes.

No se quiso despegar de la paella, ni siquiera cuando Bill empezó a tirar de su blusa. Ante esa situación lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar.

"No quiego maldecigte, Bill. Pego lo haggé."

Bill soltó su blusa inmediatamente.

Finalmente Fleur fue capaz de hacer la tortilla sin más incidentes. Supuso que se la servirían directamente de la paella, por lo que tampoco la sirvió en un plato. De todas formas no podría encontrar un plato tan grande.

La chica se giró muy orgullosa de si misma. Bill, que lentamente se estaba des-atontando, asintió y alzó los pulgares, demostrando que la prueba estaba superada.

Esa noche los Weasley se comieron la tortilla de Fleur, y la encontraron deliciosa.

* * *

Después de la accidentada tarde culinaria en casa de los Weasley, un vínculo más fuerte pareció aflorar entre los dos jóvenes. Poco a poco empezaron a verse más en los descansos, y en algunas ocasiones incluso fueron a comer juntos. Bill le contaba a Fleur el millar de anécdotas y peripecias que había vivido por su trabajo de cazador de tesoros, mientras que ella le contaba sus anécdotas estudiantiles y sus experiencias en el banco.

Nadie diría que la pareja no estaba saliendo.

Nadie diría que Fleur fuera o hubiera sido la acosadora de Bill.

Nadie diría que Bill le hubiera propuesto tales pruebas.

La siguiente prueba vino una semana después, pero en esta ocasión el reto solo sirvió para crear un conflicto entre ellos.

No nos avancemos a los acontecimientos.

Para esa ocasión ambos se trasladaron a un parque situado en el valle de Godric, relativamente cerca del cementerio supuestamente embrujado. El parque solo consistía en una extensa explanada, rodeada de zona boscosa. Al final de dicha explanada había un tobogán y varios columpios donde unos cuantos niños jugaban. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Los jóvenes habían quedado para cenar después de la prueba.

Bill empezó a hablar parsimoniosamente de nuevo, como cada vez que presentaba una prueba.

"¡Vamos con la cuarta prueba! En ésta ocasión deberás cazar..." Bill calló al ver la mirada escéptica de Fleur. "Déjame terminar. Deberás cazar pájaros, bueno… más bien dicho atraparlos. Usa los hechizos que quieras, solo quiero probar tu puntería con objetos muy elevados".

Dicho esto alzó su varita al cielo y exclamó la palabra _avis_. De la punta de ésta salieron al menos una veintena de pájaros dorados, que empezaron a volar muy arriba. Para complementar el hechizo Bill dijo con voz clara y majestuosa _ascendio_, haciendo que los pájaros volaran mucho más arriba.

"Ahora apáñatelas."

"Encantada."

Fleur hizo un gesto para indicar que Bill debería apartarse. Éste lo hizo, preparado para el espectáculo. La prueba no era muy difícil, pero por alguna razón disfrutaba en ver a Fleur usar su magia.

"¡_Ferula! ¡Incarcerous! _" De la varita de Fleur salieron vendas y cuerdas disparadas hacia al cielo, pero desgraciadamente no llegaron alto y cayeron encima de un sorprendido Bill Weasley. Fleur se rió con sorna pero continuó.

"_Engorgio" _Los pájaros doblaron su tamaño mágicamente, haciéndose más pesados y fáciles de alcanzar.

"Inteligente paso." Murmuró Bill, bastante impresionado por tal ocurrencia.

Fleur siguió intentando hechizos por unos minutos, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Bill. No obstante, la calma duró poco.

Unas cuantas chicas se acercaron a Bill, saludándolo efusivamente. Bill no las reconoció en el primer momento, pero luego se dio cuenta que eran unas antiguas compañeras de curso en Hogwarts. Fleur no tenía ni idea de quien eran, y evidentemente, se puso muy celosa.

Las jóvenes se le tiraron encima, y él pareció igual de complacido. Hablaron un buen rato a grititos, y tan deprisa que Fleur se perdía. Estuvieron allí, en el suelo, por lo menos diez minutos, pero a la chica le pareció una eternidad. Finalmente se levantaron todos, y algunas chicas (habían unas siete) miraron a Fleur con curiosidad. Ella levantó la cabeza, orgullosa como siempre.

"Bill, ¿quién son estas chicas?" A nadie se le pasó por alto el acento de Fleur, y pronto se dedicaron a imitarlo. Bill se rió con ellas, pensando que Fleur se lo tomaría a broma. En cambio ella torció el gesto y fue víctima de un pequeño tic ocular que le daba un aspecto un tanto grotesco.

"Nosotrgas sogmos amiggas deg Bill, ¿y tú?" Dijo una de ellas, echándose a reír.

"Yo soy Fleur Delacour." Respondió ásperamente, pero intentando pronunciar bien las erres que siempre olvidaba.

"¡Fleug Delacougg! ¡Qué nombre más pijo!" Exclamó otra muchacha, y esto fue el fin de la paciencia de Fleur, que no era mucha. Bill no rió tanto con ése comentario, sino que miró a Fleur mordiéndose el labio y apunto de excusar el comportamiento de las chicas.

Sin embargo no hizo falta que lo hiciera.

Fleur gritó a pleno pulmón _avis opuggno_, elevando la varita al cielo. Los pájaros que antes habían sido diversión ahora caían en picado hacia las chicas, que todavía reían por la pronunciación del conjuro de Fleur.

Cuando los pájaros empezaron a incordiar, se acabaron las risas.

"Qué has hecho, ¡guarra!" Exclamó una de las chicas, que corría en círculos para espantar el pájaro que la perseguía.

Fleur se enfureció todavía más, por lo que empezó a conjurar las

chicas. La mayoría recibieron la maldición _furnunculus_, por lo que se quedaron completamente recubiertas de ampollas repletas de pus. Las chicas gritaron de horror y se marcharon corriendo. Bill corrió tras ellas para socorrerlas, lo que despertó aun más la ira de Fleur.

Las dos últimas chicas que quedaban apuntaban su varita hacia ella, amenazantes. Fleur fue más rápida y eficaz que ellas, y con todo el acento que pudo gritó _expelliarmus_, haciendo que ambas varitas cayeran al suelo.

"_Tarantallegra_" Dijo Fleur, con una sonrisa torcida y macabra. Las chicas inmediatamente empezaron a brincar incapaces de controlar sus piernas.

Bill llegó corriendo, y rápidamente dijo el contra-hechizo. Las chicas salieron corriendo también, en busca de las otras.

Fleur se sentó en el suelo, rodeada de los pájaros que previamente había encantado. Los hizo desaparecer, incapaz de mirar a Bill.

"¿Que has hecho?"

"Se gieggon de mi…"

"¡Estás chiflada, Fleur! ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡No debería haberte propuesto esto! ¡Siquiera para reírme de ti!"

Fleur no quiso escuchar más palabras hirientes y se desapareció.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, y las pruebas quedaron como un recuerdo del pasado.

Fleur y Bill no se hablaban de nuevo. Una porque se sentía avergonzada, el otro porque se sentía abochornado. Todas las interacciones que eran necesarias para el trabajo habían sido substituidas por papeleo volador, que se trasladaba de oficina en oficina. En algunas ocasiones Fleur había añadido a los envíos pequeñas notitas pidiendo perdón, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Los goblins no hacían más que empeorar las cosas, forzando reuniones entre ellos. Todos sabían que había algo entre ellos que se había roto, y como no, querían sacar tajada de ello. Cada vez que se tenían que hablar de algo el silencio, tenso e incómodo, los invadía por completo. Sus malvados jefes no podían parar de reír.

Hacía casi un mes desde el incidente, y Fleur ya había tomado la decisión. Se volvía a Francia. Al fin y al cabo su contrato se había terminado, y podía optar por no querer renovarlo. Su experiencia en Gringotts no podía ser considerada como negativa, sin contar claro con la turbulenta historia que había compartido con Bill.

Por lo tanto, la mayor ocupación de Fleur ahora que no quedaba con Bill era empaquetar sus cosas. Lo estaba haciendo sin magia para que durara más el proceso, además si estaba ocupada no pensaba y no se ponía más triste.

Cuando quedaba una semana para su partida a Francia, Fleur se dio cuenta de que debía enmendar su error, más que nada para no tener nada pendiente o algo que la retuviera allí. Buscó durante horas las chicas a las que había hechizado, no fue fácil. No sabía nada de ellas. Finalmente las encontró, al parecer compartían piso.

Así que se presentó en la puerta de la casa de las chicas a las que embrujó. Sabía que iba a ser muy incómodo y peligroso. Tocó al timbre, le temblaban las manos alarmantemente.

Una chica en chándal abrió la puerta, y tras reconocerla cerró inmediatamente. Dentro de casa se escucharon varios gritos, Fleur solo esperó. No se iba a marchar hasta hablar con ellas. Espero allí un cuarto de hora, de pie y sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. De vez en cuando miraba la fachada, intentando adivinar en que año fue construida. Alguna de las chicas debió verla por la mirilla, porque los gritos empezaron de nuevo. Fleur suspiró y habló, sabiendo que las otras escucharían.

"Vengo a disculpagme pog mi compogtamiegnto."

La chica a la cual Fleur le había descontrolado las piernas abrió la puerta, apuntándola con la varita. Fleur levantó los brazos en son de paz, pero evidentemente las muchachas no se fiaron.

"¿Y ha que viene tal arrepentimiento? ¿Es que Bill ya no te quiere follar?"

"Bill nunca ha queggido eso."

"Yo no estaría tan segura. Pero vamos a ver, ¿como piensas hacer que te perdonemos, Florecilla?" Cuestionó otra chica, con la cara todavía marcada por las ampollas. El hechizo le dio de lleno.

"Pienso hacegg cualquiegg cosa pagga consegig vuestgo peggdón" Respondió Fleur, dejando la varita en el suelo.

"¿Ah si?" Rió una chica con cara de mala uva. "¡Pues veamos! ¡Primero un poco de tu propia medicina!"

Fleur no entendió muy bien esa expresión, pero supo que no era nada bueno. La chica en cuestión agarró su varita y con un gesto fluido hizo que el cuerpo de Fleur se recubriera de horribles ampollas. A continuación sus piernas empezaron a moverse sin control, aumentando el dolor que provocaban las ampollas. Las chicas rieron a más no poder, y tras gritar "¡Estás perdonada!" se metieron dentro de la casa.

El efecto de la maldición perduró por unos cuarenta minutos, en los que Fleur tuvo definitivamente mucho tiempo para replantearse su vida entera. Su plan para conquistar había fracasado, y con la disculpa ya hecha solo quedaba marcharse y seguir con su existencia. Tiempos malos venían, estaba segura. Todo el mundo sabía que el Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal llegaría pronto, aunque la mayoría de gente no quisiera aceptarlo o confiara en la protección que Dumbledore, el viejo chiflado, les iba a proporcionar.

El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado causaría estragos en todo el mundo, por ese motivo debía volver para proteger a su familia.

* * *

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?" Preguntó Bill, con más curiosidad que preocupación, en el último día de trabajo de Fleur.

"Me disculpé con tus amiggas." Respondió Fleur, rascándose las cicatrices que perdurarían en su piel por semanas. Bill se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, pero siguió con su cara de enfado y decepción. A decir verdad, Fleur no esperaba que Bill se tirara en sus brazos pidiéndole que se casara con ella.

"Una buena acción al año no hace daño." Continuó el pelirrojo, secamente.

Fleur asintió y siguió recogiendo los cacharros que atesoraba en el diminuto y precario escritorio: los tinteros, las plumas de pato de primerísima calidad, los pergaminos sin usar y los que había usado para garabatear en sus ratos libres, las chinchetas y clips de color rosa y malva, las tijeras que cortaban en mil patrones distintos, una baraja auto-mezclable para sus ratos libres y finalmente un maltratado y roto juego de ajedrez mágico.

Guardó todos los objetos en una caja grande, que levitaba a una distancia considerable del suelo. Cogió todos los carteles que había colgado en la pared y todas las fotos que había enganchado con pegamento mágico, que fue una verdadera hazaña de eliminar.

"Así que… ¿te vas?" Dijo Bill, como si no fuera obvio.

"Cela semble. Je vous ai manqué?"

"Por si no te acordabas, sigo sin tener ni idea de francés."

"Que'lle honte!"

Fleur disfrutó de la confusa cara de Bill por unos segundos muy preciados, hasta que ésta se tornó enfadada de nuevo.

"Me voy mañana pasagdo. Peggo antes quieggo discugpagme pog mi insistegncia y mi inmaduggo compogtamiento." Al decir esto agachó la cabeza, esperando que Bill hiciera algún comentario hiriente. En vez de eso, respondió con mucha suavidad.

"Estás perdonada."

* * *

Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche, y Fleur ya había empaquetado todo lo empaquetable. Por mucho que hubiera detestado el piso por sus reducidas dimensiones, ahora lo echaría de menos.

La chica estaba sentada en el quicio de la ventana, admirando la actividad nocturna del Callejón Diagón. Había sido un milagro encontrar un piso tan céntrico, claro que antes de vivir en él se había tenido que encargar de un serio problema de humedad. La brisa acariciaba su piel tan agradablemente que se tuvo que coger un abrigo. Odiaba ese húmedo clima, sobretodo porque no tenía a nadie con quien resguardarse del frío.

Por eso volvía a casa. Para tener a alguien. Su padre, su madre y su hermana Gabrielle, que cursaba el segundo año en Beauxbautons. Volvería como una perdedora, como una novia despechada que no había siquiera tenido la oportunidad de casarse, o salir con quien deseaba. Le había contado todas sus expectativas a su hermana, e iba a ser una verdadera humillación llegar allí y tener que contarle que todo había sido en vano.

Los pies se le empezaban a congelar, así que se sacó unos calcetines gruesos y coloridos, que ni siquiera eran del mismo color o estampado. Cuando se los puso se dio cuenta de la pinta que hacía: pantalones de pijama con corazoncitos rojos y verdes (un regalo navideño), una gabardina de color perla muy a la moda y un turbante en la cabeza, al estilo de "Desayuno con diamantes". Fleur adoraba esa película. Se rió por su maravilloso conjunto cuando de pronto alguien picó a la puerta.

Fleur salió por patas, olvidando momentáneamente sus maravillosas vestimentas. Abrió la puerta de un tirón (sin mirar, al fin y al cabo no tenía mirilla) y se encontró cara a cara con Bill Weasley.

"Bonito conjunto." Dijo él, con una sonrisa picarona.

"¿Qué quieges, Weasley?"

"Ofrecerte la última prueba."

* * *

Y de golpe allí estaba, montada en una escoba de dudosa seguridad a diez metros del jardín de los Weasley.

Fleur miró abajo con desconfianza, no quería desarrollar un súbito miedo a las alturas. Fred y George Weasley la saludaron alegremente, ambos empuñando unos bates roídos. Percy Weasley, que estaba sentado en un rincón del jardín, iba a arbitrar el partido. Desde luego, nadie le había obligado a hacerlo.

Al lado de Fleur estaba Bill Weasley, montado en otra escoba maltrecha.

"Bueno, ¡vamos a dar por inaugurado este maravilloso duelo de Quidditch!" Gritó, indicando a sus hermanos que lanzaran la "bomba". Debido a la pobreza de la familia no contaban con ninguna de las pelotas reglamentarias, así que se tenían que apañarse con una pelota de fútbol muggle.

"Las reglas son las siguientes. Gana quien enceste más veces la pelota en el aro del contrario ¡Empecemos! Sacas tú".

Fleur agarró la pelota con desconfianza y la lanzó dubitativamente. Bill sonrió e hizo una cara muy rara, haciendo que el tiro le saliera tan mal que casi se desnuca para pararlo. El gritito que soltó Fleur hizo que Bill se riera de ella, por mucho que las últimas que lo hicieron acabaron mal.

Así transcurrieron los primeros veinticinco minutos de juego, en los que Bill la ganó por goleada.

Desgraciadamente, en uno de los certeros tiros de Bill la pobre chica se cayó de la escoba y se precipitó al vacío.

* * *

Fleur abrió los ojos con pereza, sintiendo una repentina jaqueca que no se disipaba por mucho que se masajeara las sienes. En la habitación en la que supuestamente estaba había un montón de luz, muy cálida y agradable. Agradable para alguien a quien no le doliera la cabeza, claro. Por ese motivo se tapó los ojos con las manos.

"Fleur?" Murmuró una voz, tan suave que era casi irreconocible.

Casi.

"¿Bill?"

"Soy yo."

"¿Qué haggo aquí?"

"Te caíste de la escoba y por poco te matas, eh… bueno, te cogí en el último momento, solo te desmayaste. Estás en mi cama. No sabía que fueras tan mala con la escoba."

Fleur se giró para taparse la cara con la almohada, roída y vieja, pero que olía a Bill.

"Gmnh… ¿quién a ganagdo?" Preguntó Fleur, conocedora de la respuesta negativa.

"Tú." Respondió, para el asombro de la supuesta convaleciente.

"Peggo… ¡he pegdido el pagtido!"

"Ajá. Como penitencia tendrás que quedarte aquí… conmigo."

"¿Estás de bgoma?" Preguntó Fleur, exaltada, incorporándose rápidamente. Esto solo le proporcionó un bonito dolor de cabeza.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" De repente Bill empezó a tropezarse con sus palabras, cosa que raramente hacía. "Te… Te he echado de menos… y siento lo de la caída, ¡no sabía que fueras tan mala con la escoba! Es decir, que lo siento y… si, bueno me he portado mal y…"

Fleur respondió sin pensar, aunque si lo hubiera pensado durante un tiempo razonable no habría cambiado de opinión.

"¿Qué es eso de que se me da mal la escogba? ¡Yo soy pegfecta, Bill Weasley!"

* * *

**N/A: ¿Vaya tostón, eh? Es lo que tiene la inspiración. Si habeis llegado aquí os mereceis un beso como una casa. Si venís del concurso, os deseo mucha suerte a todos/as, me intentaré pasar por todos los fics. **

**Quería hacer una mención especial a Elphyra, que me ha ayudo en el fic. Si os preocupa que haya favoritismos, no os preocupeis. Hemos acordado que ninguna votará a la otra por respeto a los demás. **

**¡Espero que os vaya todo muy bien! ¡Besos!**


End file.
